


Pansy Parkinson  and here Hogwarts sluts

by Sombloke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Futa, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Piss, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Harry Potter, Sub Hermione Granger, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, sub Tracey Davis, worning mmy sick mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombloke/pseuds/Sombloke
Summary: Pansy is  horny. Pansy is a Dom. Pansy is going to fuck her way thru Hogwarts and make her own harem.Worming this story starts in second year so there will be under age sex throughout. I will add moor tags as the harem  grows.





	1. Ghost tong and girl cock

Pansy Parkinson was not a normal witch. She had a little something extra.  Well, it wasn't little.  Standing erect at an impressive ten inches long and for inches in diameter was the Parkinson family secret. A Fucking cock just above her pussy.  Being a Futa as it was known meant she developed early. This resulted in the thirteen-year-old second year already having large D cup this and a fat ass. It was just annoying that everyone seemed to focus on her nose. At the moment she was walking down the second floor, heading towards mooning Metals bathroom.  She normally avoided it but it had easily become the go-to place four a quick wank. It was empty, out of the way and surprisingly of all, a ghostly blowjob form metal felt amazing. Pansy had been surprised to find out that Myrtle was not only bi but was a rill perv. The ghost girl would hide in the toilet till a girl sat down to relieve herself, the metal would stick here tong up the unsuspecting girl's puss or ass.   

As Pansy entered the bathroom she could hear the sound of Metals giggling. “, Myrtle what's so funny?” “O its just so tragic Pansy come and see.” Pansy was led to one of the stalls were she could hear the quiet sound of someone sniffing. Opening the door she was greeted ted to the sight of Granger sporting cat ears and a tail. The Gryffindor sobbing into her hands.  Granger’s new cut features turned  Pansy on more. She knew she needed the no it all bitch and she was going to get her.

“Well Granger looks like you got yourself in quite the predicament here doesn't it,”

 

“Parkinson, what do you want? go away”

 

“Fine but ill tell everyone what I sore you ’ve turned your self into. I wonder what the staff will think, Youll probably be expelled.”

 

“what no please don’t ill, ill do anything just don’t tell  the teachers.”

“Anything ha.  Well then stand up and stip.” “what?”   “You heard me. You said anything I said stand up and strip.” Reluctantly Hermione did as told. Standing up and removing here school uniform. She quickly covered her small B cup tits and bald pussy.   Hermione gasp as Pansy removed here knickers and lifted her skirt to free the massive piece of man meat between the slytherins  legs.   “Suck it, Granger!” Visibly shivering from the command, Hermione thought here stinks to listen to such a commanding voice.

“What that’s disgusting. I'm not sucking your  penis.”

 

“Do it granger of every one will know what a freak you are.”

 

Hermione’s body moved on automatic to the dominant girl.  Kneeling  down she took a tentative lick of Pansy's cock head. Deciding she rather liked the taste, Hermione dive in. Taking the dick inch by think meaty inch.  Stopping halfway at five inches, Hermione began bombing here heed up and down like how her mom did to her dad in there alone time.  She had often wondered why her mom did this, after all, a man's penis was only supposed to go in a woman's vagina. Now she knew why. A penis, cook she remind her self-tasted amazing.

 

“Mmm Granger you little slut you sucked cock before haven't you.”

Hermione shook here heed at that will a warm feeling entered here lower region.

 

“No, and here I thought that you were seeking Lockhart all this tie. Well, I get your just a natural cock sucker then.”

At those worlds, Hermione’s pussy moistened. Pansy looked over at Myrtle who was rubbing her pussy and squishing one of her boobs to the site before her.

“Hay Myrtle want to get  in on this?”

Grinning the ghost girl dived behind the little Gryffindor whore. Hermione moved into Pansy’s cock as she felt the icy touch of Myrtle's cock in here socked worm cunt. Pansy grabbed  Granger’s head and forced another two inch of pure blood cock in the mud bloud ’s moth.  The Gryffindor golden girl was loving this. The tat of cock, a tong in her pussy and the fact they were fucking here against her will. It wasn't long till she was screaming a muffled orgasm. Myrtle mood as Hermione squirted girl cum thru her face. Cum like cheese was one of those things a ghost could still taste. Getting close herself, Pansy pulled out of her rival and now fuck toy. Aiming here cock at the girl she pumped a few more times then exploded. Covaring the other second year's girls face and tits in thick ropes of cum.

“Thanks, Granger I  needed that.” With that said Pansy readjusted her self to look presentable. She took one last look back at the other girl. Granger was lying on the bat room floor naked wile Myrtle licked at all the cum coved spots.  Being a  ghost she could actually lick it up. Grinning Pansy left she had homework to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Pansy was not pleased. You see here dorm mate and slave Tracey Davis had broken one of Pansy’s rules. The rule was not to cum without permission.  The little slut had gone of and fingered her needy little cunt till she erupted into an orgasm. Pansy knew this du to the slave ritual she had performed on  Tracey in the first year. Their relationship wasn't a secret in Slytherin. Especially not with Tracey sporting a sexy collar with the Parkinson crest on it. Right now Pansy was sitting back on the king sized bed the two had in their room while watching Tracey’s punishment. Tracey, her self-was a 12-year-old girl with shoulder length brown hear and brown eyes. She had small A cup tits and a flat ass. She also had a small patch of trimmed public hear above her pussy, kept that way on Pansy’s orders.

 

Pansy slowly stroked her large erect cook with her left hand will pointing here wand as Tracey ’s ass with her right.  A flick of her wrist and beam of pink light hit Tracey’s right ass cheek causing a large bruise to appear. Tracy herself wimped into the per of piss and cum stained panties stuffed in her mouth This had been going on for over an owner and didn't stop till Tracey's ass was a nice shade of blue and black. Getting up and walking around the magically bound girl, Pansy removed her gag. The gag being a per of Pansy ’s piss and cum stained knickers.

“I think you’ve had enough of that,” Pansy said will looking at Tracey's tear-streaked cheeks.

 

“yes mistress, thank you, mistress.”

 

“you can start making it up to me now.”

 

Tracy just nodded at that,  not wanting to be punished again. Unbinding Tracey with a wave of her wound.  Pansy lead here to stand in front of the bed,  wile the futa lay back down.

 

“Tell me Pet what naughty  depraved thoughts and  your little head  while you  were  playing with your self.”

 

“I er… I was imagining that we had just won the inter-house quidich cup. As a reward, you gave me to the quidich teem to fuck.”

 

“O a little gang bang fantasy, continue.”

 

As Tracey went into here fantasy  Pansy stroked her cock with her right hand and plaid with her tits with the left. As it went on Pansy was getting hotter and hotter.  As the actions of the team dirtier and master  Pansy found herself wounding weather  Tracey had fantasized it or whether she was just telling Pansy the sorts of things the Dom liked. Ever way  The little sluts mouth was going on here dick. With that thought Pansy grabbed Tracey by the heed and pushed her down, forcing her to take all of the massive dick to the hairy base.

 

“Fuck yes take my  big  pure blood cock  slut.”

Tracey really got to work on deep throating her mistress fat organ. A year of this sort of treatment meant she no longer had a gag reflex and so could take and hold more dick than an older girl. Interestingly purebloods had the best-tasting cum, followed by half-bloods like Tracy and then muggle barn's at the bottom.  This was especially true of pure blood futa’s  who's cum was known to be addictive. Muggle-barn's tasted exactly the same as the muggles they came from. Of course nun of this passed thru Tracey's head as she gradually devoured Pansy ’s cock. No, she only thought of the sweat and bitter tasting reword that would soon eject into her waiting mouth.

 

The next day found Pansy sitting at the Slytherin table for breakfast. Beside her sat Tracey looking a little confrontable. Pansy had forbidden her from wearing any underwear as well as locking her in a magical chastity belt that vibrated randomly and to different levels. Looking over to the  Gryffindor's, Pansy spotted  Granger looking over at her. A  needy wonting glint in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been six weeks since Pansy first taken advantage of Hermione Granger in the second-floor girl’s bathroom.  Six weeks of perverted and degrading comments,  groping and even the one time Pansy caused Hermione to flash her knickers in front of there potions class.  Today Hermione had finally snapped. Dragging the pureblood witch into an abandoned classroom, the muggle-born had fallen to her knees and begged Pansy to let her suck her cock once more.

 

“Please, Pansy I need to taste your penis again. Its all I've  been able to think about.”

 

Pansy looked down at the once proud    Gryffindor. A girl who has been obsessed with being the perfect student now begging for a second taste of pure blood cock. The fort got Pansy hard.

“what's this the strait O golden Gryffindor girl reduced to begging whore?”

 

“I'm not a whore. I just need to do this-this one time then its dun.” 

 

Sitting on the teacher's desk facing  Hermione, Pansy gave a lustful grin. She pointed her wound at the door, she cast both locking and silencing charm. After all, Pans didn't want some-one baring into ruin her fun. Pansy then paled here knickers of and adjusted her skirt and robs to free her mighty fuck poll.

“Strip and crawl to me.”

 

“what? But I just need to”

 

“If you are going to act like a whore Granger then I'm going to treat you like one! Now strip and crawl.”

 

Doing as told the tween did as told.  As she watched Pansy’s cock began to leak a little pre-cum at the site of Granger’s tight little body.  Her little but perky tits, flat stomach, and swollen pussy lips maid the mudblood look cute and fuckable.  Pansy took note of  Granges Knickers, which was bright pink with a white cat on the front and back.

 

Pansy gentle stroked her self as she watched Hermione drop to the floor and crawl to here feat.

 

“Good girl. Now  suck me like the little whore you are.”

 

Not needing to be told twice. Hermione kneels in front of Pansy and grasped her fat cock with both small hands before taking the first couple on inches in her cock hungry mouth.  She swirling her tong and trying to taste as much of Pansy as possible.  Slowly adjusting Hermione was able to get another three inches in.

 

Pansy was in bliss. Granger’s mouth felt amazing, better than  Tracey’s. She had obviously been practicing.  The little sluts skills having improved some watt. Thou this was overshadowed by her aggressive infusion. Pansy leaned back and slipped a hand into her bra to play with a boob in response to Hermione beginning to hum around her dick. O yes, she had made the right choice in targeting Granger.

 

Deciding she wanted more than just a blowjob.  Pansy grabbed the younger girls heed and pushed it down her length. This caused a girl to begin waving her arms in desperation as he still had a gag reflex. Pansy then let Granger go.

Wile Hermione was coming and recovering from the sudden focused deep throating. Pansy got off the desk spun granger around and bound her with congaed ropes so she was stuck in the doggy position. Not wanting a second Pansy thrust her cock deep into  Hermione. Fully sheaving her girl cock in Hermione's cunt. The sudden penetration being accompanied by a pained scream from the brunet. Pansy quickly got into a revenue of long hard and deep thrust’s.  Each one resulting in Hermione crying out in pain. Her young virgin cunt not being prepared for such a large dick.

 

“ Arrr  pansy  it hurts, it's too big.”

 

“Please take it out .”

 

“You're hurting me, You're going to tell me in half.”

 

“No Pansy, no more.”

 

Sniff sniff  “I'm sorry. I don’t know what I did but time sorry.”

 

Heedless of Hermione's screams, whimpers and being Pansy cared on changing from slow to fast.  Her slow deep thrusts becoming fast but just as deep. Pansy could fill her cock head hitting the back of Hermione's womb. In fact, the bookworms being and crying just spurred her on.  It wasn't long before the once proud loin was reduced to a sobbing mess. No longer fighting back and, Hermione lay on the floor allowing Pansy to yous her pore pussy as she sore fit.

 

“Fuck Granger you're so tight and your soaking wet. You must love this.”

 

“Merlin's  balls  I'm gonna cum Bitch, I hope you're ready.”

 

With that Pansy gave one last thrust, hitting the back of Granger’s womb before having the biggest orgasm she had ever had.  Easily filling  Hermione, she paled her still ejaculating cock out in order to cover Granger’s back and head in thick ropes of cum. Pansy took delight in watching cum leak out of Hermione's used and abused cunt.  

 

Looking down at the mudblood the din cum pansy smiled it was time to turn this little whore into a proper slave.

 

 

 

 

 

 

who wold you all like to see become one of Pansy's slaves this Hogwarts year? Harry will be next so he's out. It can only be a student and they have to be in ever first or second year during the time of the second book.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“MMm good girl  work the shaft just like that.”

 

It was the first day of winter break And Pansy once again found her self in  Mooning Myrtle’s bathroom. This time with both Granger and Tracey.

 

“O yes lick  the head just like that.”

 

Right now Hermione was showing her mistress how skilled she had become at sucking cock under Tracey’s guidance these last few weeks.

 

“Fuck Granger eight inches in one go and you're not even gaging.”

                                                                 

 Wile Pansy sat in a cubical getting her dick sucked Tracey watched on with both lust and hope in her eye’s. Lust form the hot site of a naked Hermione sucking of Pansy’s dick.  Wile hope because if she did a good job there mistress would release her from chastity on Christmas day. If she didn't then Tracey would receive an even worse punishment and be Locked In chastity for the year.

 

“Yes keep sucking me with that amazing whore mouth of yours. It really was made to suck dick.”

 

Hermione encouraged by her mistress words kept sucking while bringing her right hand up to fondle the other girl's balls. Pansy mound as her heavy balls was played with. Hermione had taken to being Her slave quit nicely. The girl craved approval wile her bossy attitude hid her true submissive nature.  Like Tracy Hermione had a  degrading Nik name tattooed on her. Hers was Whore that was on her left but cheek. Unlike Tracey, Hermione didn't have a slave collar yet but that would change in the summer when Pansy had time to get one.

 

Looking down at Granger's big brown eyes filled with lust and need,  turned Pansy on even more. The mud blood had improved and so deserved a reward.

 

“Tracey get over her and lick this whore’s ass like a good slut.”

obeying her Mistress Tracey walked behind Hermione, knelled down and speared the girls but-cheeks.  Tracy was treated with the sight of Hermione's puked ass hole. Having licked Pansy’s ass before meant doing so again to Granger was not a bother. Hell  Pansy had used her tong instead of toilet paper several times. As Tracy and forward and her tong darted out to rim the other girl's shitter, Tracy noticed that Granger didn't taste as good and Pansy.

Hermione mounded around Pansy’s cock as she felt Tracey's wet tong enter her rosebud. She had never had anything in there and Tracey’s experienced tong was working wonders. 

 

“Looks like someone's a little anal slut.” Pansy mound out as Hermione ’s own mounds vibrated through her cock. Having had enough pansy grabbed Granger’s head and shoved her down the last two inches of thick fuck meat.   Holding the other second years head in place Pansy's cook erupted. Quickly filling Hermione’s stomach with tasty futa cum. Hermione began to choke on the amount of cum she was forced to drink. Just as she fought she was going to pass out, pansy released her and allowed Hermione to breach.  

 

“You did well my little whore but now I have a task  for you to do .”

 

Bemiring Hermione looked up at her mistress as a slit moan escaped her du to Tracy still tong fucking her ass hole.

 

“I want you to bring me Harry Potter before  the end of the winter holidays.”

 

“Yes of course mistress.”

 

“Good now you and Tracy will carry on like this till she makes you cum from anallingus. I'm sure Myrtle will enjoy the show.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

It was a new year and a new term for the students at Hogwarts.  Pansy Parkinson was looking found to it. She had received the best Christmas present ever. A naked and bound Harry Potter. Hermione had even gaged him with the biggest and filthiest per of knickers she owned.  Said knickers were coved in sweat, cum, Piss, and shit. Apparently, the dirty little Mud blood had spent a weak to get them just right. Wearing them every day, followed by using them to wipe her ass and pussy after visiting the toilet. Finally, she finger banged her self till she squirted all over them. Pansy had found his 5-inch cock and small balls cute.

Pansy had Tracey gently stroke his cock while Granger got his ass ready with a deep ass licking. She herself stripped and got her own dick ready. Pansy found it sexy that Potters eyes never left her huge fuck meat. A mixture of fear, lust, and confusion was evident in Potter's eyes.  Not wanting to wait she shoved Granger out of the way before lining up her cock with the boy's tight star-shaped hole.  Pansy mound as she pushed her dick into the virgin hole.  Harry, on the other hand, screamed into the makeshift gag.  His tears ruing down his face.

 

As they continued through the season Pansy had Hermione ride Potters cock while  Tracy sat on his face.  The two girls sucking face with each other. Harry was the first to blow his load. Filing Hermione's thirteen-year-old cunt with what cum his young balls could produce. The two slave girls being well trained waited till Pansy had painted Harry ’s inside with thick futa cream before there own orgasm.

 

After that Pansy continued to have fun with her three human fuck toys.  Harry was bound to her as a slave, just like the other two.  The word Toy now tattooed across his dick.  As Hermione, Harry had quickly accepted his place as one of Pansy slaves.  Pansy used a magic camera she had to take lots of pictures of the slaves in versus sexual act and compromising positions.

 

Tracy spanking Grangers bear ass before fingering her ass hole.

 

Potter forcing Tracy to suck him off.

 

Potter anal raping  Granger.

 

Tracy in Potters cum out of Granger's cunt.

 

Tracey pissing into Granger's mouth.

 

It had been a lot of fun but now with classes starting up, there would be less time for it. Potter would make a great trophy husband. His vast fortune would add to the Parkinson’s and the fact he knew nothing of being the head of an ancient house meant she could easily control him.

 

Right now Pansy and Tracey were in the library “studying.” Wile, they sat at a table next to each other Pansy left hand had slipped into Tracey ’s skirt and she was slowly teasing the other girl while she thought about who she wanted next.  She had left Potter and Granger with some new fun instructions.  Granger had to slip into the boy's dorm room every night and perform a  sexual act on Harry without waking or being caught by the other boys. She couldn't wear anything other than underwear and she couldn't do the same act twice in a weak. Now back to who shod she chose to be her next slave.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Fuck Hermione, That fills amazing” Harry mound out. It was currently one in the morning and he was lying awake in bed with his bushy heard best friends head between his legs. Obeying here mistress Hermione had snuck into the boy's dorm room in order to sexually plusher Harry. The muggle-born witch had maid the trip in nothing but a matching per of underwear. Harry watched as Hermione's head bobbed up and down his stiff cock. The girl able to work his young teen fuck pol with just her mouth. Hermione would suck on his cock when her lips met the base than when his dick was almost out she would lick the head.  Her hands were not ideal. The left was fondling his balls while the right was fingering his ass. So far she had worked two fingers in and was driving Harry mad. This was one particular fetish they both shard, they were both anal sluts according to mistress Pansy.

 

“O fuck Merlin yes Hermione keep going, I'm gonna cum.”

 

“Not yet Harry. I want your cum in my ass.”

 

With that said  Hermione stood up and removed her Knickers, reviled her soaked pussy to her best friend. Hovering over Harry's cock, Hermione parted her butt cheeks beer dropping straight down. The so-called golden girl loved the feeling of taking a hard dick all at once in any hole but taking it in her back door was best. Hermione was sure that she would have a ruined gaping ass before her sixteenth birthday.

 

“My  God Hermione how can your ass still be so tight. I mean Mistress Pansy fucks it like every day.”

 

“Firstly it isn't every day even if I would love it to be. Also, we're still young barely teens so its to be expected.”

 

Ass Hermione began to bounce up and down on his dick, Harry placed his hand on her hips to help control and steady her. The way Pansy did when she fucked ever him or one of the girls. Hermione herself started to pinch and twist her perky nipples in order to add to the pleasure. Both young teens mound loudly thought, not needing to worry about anyone overhearing. The silencing charms  Hermione put up took care of that.

 

“yes Harry, You fill so good filling my ass.”

“Mione  fuck, this is so good keep going.”

 

“yes Yes, Yess I'm gonna cum.”

 

“Me too, cum with me.”

 

With that, both teens erupted into a mind-blowing orgasm. Panting Hermione lifted her self up before bringing her ass down to hover just above Harry's mouth. Harry’s nose was full of the sent of his best friends sex.

 

“Be a good boy and clean me out. O and remember not to spit.”

 

Hermione then lowed her slightly gaping ass down on Harrys protruding tong. The boy that lived went ahead and began to lick and probe Hermione's cum filled ass. Soon received a gift of his own bitter tasting ball juice.

 

 

Pansy Had finally chosen another slut to add to her growing harem.  Sue  Ii the chines   Ravenclaw Half-blood.  The fellow second-year had caught her eye straight away with her cute face, a decent rack, and petite body.  Pansy had used Hermione to lure the new girl into a deserted classroom. Then the trap was set, a few quick spells form her  Hermione Tracy and Harry and Sue Li was bound naked on the ground unable to resist Pansy. Unlike with the others, Pansy did not go straight in with fucking the Chinese girl's brains out. Instead, she explored the bound girl's body with her hands. Starting of Pansy squeezed  Sue’s generous C cup breast’s.  Looking in the eyes of the scared Pansy grinned as she continued to play with the mounds of flesh in her hands. Changing her focus, Pansy began to flick pinch and twist the other girl's nipples.

 

Looking up briefly Pansy sore that Tracy had taken to sitting o the teacher's desk wile potter and Granger socked a foot each. Both Gryffindor’s were nothing but their ties and socks. Turning back to her bound victim, pansy released her monster dick and slowly pushed it between the other girl's boobs. From there Pansy used the girl to give her self a Titjob.  Pansy cock head slid all the way form the base of Sue Li’s boobs, across her slightly open mouth and stopping in front of her nostrils before sliding back down.

A hour later found Pansy standing over a still paralyzed Sue Li. The chines girl was caked in cum while lying in an ever-growing puddle of the sticky ball juice. Looking over to the other three occupants. Pansy smiled at the sight of  Harry and Hermione ling unconches with well-fucked looks on their faces. Tracy was sitting on a desk panting slowly.

 

“Tracey clean your self up  and follow me, Its time to go.”

 

“What about, “ Tracy asked will pointing at Sue Li’s  cum coted body.”

 

“Don’t worry Potter and Granger can dill with it. If they don’t ill severely punish  them.”

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

It was the end of the year and Pansy was sitting in a carnage of the Hogwarts express. She wasn't alone, with her was Tracey, Hermione, Harry, and Sue Li.  All five wear naked and making us off last time they would be altogether till the start of next year.  Well, Pansy was the others just had to obey her. Both  Pansy and Harry were sitting together on one side of the compartment, both enjoying a blowjob. Pansy had Sue Li sucking her fat cock, the chines girls hands were bound behind her so she could only use her mouth.  Tracey was pleasuring Harry.  The  Slytherin girl sucked his small dick while fingering his ass. So far she had worked in three fingers and was determined to get her whole hand in there by the end of the journey.

 

Pansy’s attention left the three half-bloods and focused on the mudblood in front of her. Herminie was like the rest stripped naked. However, she was suspended above the floor by magickly cast rope. Her arms and legs spread out in an x shape.  Pansy's eyes traveled up and down Lion's body. Over the year, Hermione breasts had grown and were now C cup. Her ass had filled out a bit and pubic her had grown quite quickly resulting in a small fuzzy patch of brown hear. Her mouth was stuffed with Harry's pants while  Pansy nickers were stretched over her face. Pansy smirked as she watched the Brunets own wand poke and erect and painfully hard nipple before striking it like.

 

“AAMMMFFF”  Hermon cried into her makeshift gag.

 

Pansy’s cock spasomed in Sue Lei’s mouth, she loved the sound the little slut made while she was being sexually abused. Pansy lazily raised her wand and sent a stinging hex at Grangers enlarged clit.

 

“FUUUHAAAA” the girl cried tears falling from her eyes while her pussy leaked girl cum.

 

Pansy had cast a charm on Hermione a weak ago causing the girl's clit to swell till it was two inches long. Pansy would shrink it back down before they got to Kings Cross but for now, it was a fun way to play with her slave.

 

“Fuck” Harry cried as he field Tracey’s stomach with cum, his eyes never leaving  His best friends twitching clit.

 

“Enjoying the show, Harry?” Asked Pansy in a husky tone.

 

“Yes, mistress watching you play with Mione  like this really turns me on.”

 

“Well, I hope you haven’t made any plans in your dirty little head about playing with Granger the way I am over the summer. You see iv desired that she's going to be in charge between  the two of you.”

 

Harry gulped nervously, knowing how slutty and nasty Hermia could be this would be very interesting and probably painful summer. Pansy paid now attention to her male slave. Using her wand to control the groups, she maid Hermione spin around and bend over revealing the girl's ass. Having earlier bin spanked by every member of the compartment Hermes ass checks were a pretty mix of red and blue. Yes, Granger was going to be for a brutal ass fucking this train ride and it would be at the hands of her own wand. Just the thought caused Pansy to finally reals into Sue Lie’s waiting mouth.  The massive amount of cum quickly overwhelmed the poor girl but Pansy didn't a car. She held the Chinese sluts head down making sure she drank down every drop.

 

 

 

Pansy slowly opened her eyes. As she became more aware Pansy realized what it was that woke her up.  It was the twin spikes of pleasure she was resting from between her legs.  Looking down Pansy smirked at the two Half blood sluts  Tracey and Sue Li hard at work.  Both were naked just as she was, with Sue Li sleeping at her cock while Tracey probed her mistress cunt. Pansy had only recently let her pussy be pleased by another and that other was Tracey.

 

“MMM, now this is the way to wake up "Pansy poured.

 

Feeling a familiar preacher Pansy held  Sue lie’s head in place.

 

“I hope you're ready for your morning drink.” With that said Pansy cock gave a slite spasm before she erupted, filing the chances girl's mouth with some morning piss.  The well-trained teen drinking it down.  Making sure to hold some in her mouth, Sue pulled Tracy away from  Pansy pussy and beginning an open mouth kiss. She made sure to pass the piss in her mouth over to Tracy so both can enjoy the mistress morning present. 

Harry was loving this summer, first, he was taken away from the Dorsey's and then placed with the Grangers.  He and Hermione had recently got back from a small shopping trip.  The young teens had gone out to get new underwear. With sexy and skimpy lingerie for Hermione and Harry got several sets of very girly Knickers. They were sure that Pansy was going to love them. With the adults out most of the day at work, the two Lions were free Mess around however they wanted. Harry and Hermione only got dressed when a prophet otherwise they walked around the house but naked. They even took showers together that always ended up with Harry covered in pussy juice and piss while sporting a raging hard-on. Poor Harry wasn't allowed realizes till  his best friend out he had turned it

 

Right now both were lying on Hormones been sharing a double dildo between their ass holes. The dildo was twenty inches long, Pink and coved in small bumps. 

 

“YESSS Harry fills so good”

 

“ARRR  FuUCK  Hermione,  my arse fills so fol.”

 

“ Just another inch   to go.”

 

“O Merlin Yes.”

 

Once there arses met Harry and Hermione moved their legs so they were scissoring before really going at it.

 

“Move with me, Harry.”

 

“This is so fucking hot Hermione, I can't wait to do this with the other girls.”

 

 


End file.
